Human Sacrifice
Plot "AMANDA!" Emperor Balthazar yelled out. The secretary hurried appeared "Yes, Emperor?" "Xoprah WINFRET IS ARRESTED???" asked the Emperor, looking at Amanda "BY WHO?" "Umm...remember the time when you yelled at me about those eight kids-slash-users who lifted Palermo from the fog?" "GET ON WITH IT" "They defeated PolyMarkus and Xoprah at the same time" "WHAT" the enraged Emperor's voice echoed across the hall. The secretary looked at the infuriated Emperor and spoke "Uhh...the other group is in the Amazonian Jungle" "I'd like to swear but I have some restraining orders" he grunted and dismissed Amanda. ---- The others sighed as they plodded towards the jungle which let to nowhere. Little did they know, they are already in Mexico with some teleportation. "Ugh" Turu groaned as they walked through the dense forest with vines and wild animals all around them. No wonder they can't survive it. Rocketslug yelped and said ".....DUDE!!!!" the vines seemed alive all the sudden. Then suddenly, Floraunas appeared out of nowhere. "This is gonna be a long day" sighed Kross as he transformed into the World. Using geokinesis, he managed to trap them fora while. The enraged flouranas broke and attacked Turu. Prisma blasted the Florauna's with light energy causing them to wither and disappear. Soon, more Floraunas leaped out of the bushes. Rocketslug transformed into Cosmo. Sluggishly, he summoned a portal which threw the flourana's into the another part of space. "ANCY, HELP US!" Turu shouted as the Floraunas began to overpower the monster. Ancy did but more Floraunas began to overpower them. Ancy muttered "I hope it does not rain" And it did. Suddenly, the floraunas under the influence of water began to go feral. The trees began to transform into Floruanas. Sarcastically, Charbel spoke "Why don't you try your German Accent on them" "No way" Ancy retorted. Suddenly, dryness filled the whole jungle. The sandstorm appeared out of nowhere and charged at the users. Finnal gulped as the sandstorm revealed to have hands. So this is where our story started. Weirdo looked at the storm in amazement and pure terror then soon engulfed them in it's dusty blanket. The monster wolf/Kross summoned rain and wind to drive the storm out which succeeded then he transformed into Fire Fusion and incinerated the Floraunas saving them all. The Floraunas retreated back to where they came. Kross said "We can't go that way" He pointed at the spot where the Florauans appeared. "We can go that way" said Rocketslug pointed at the opposite direction. They were same to assume that the route was gonna be short. BUT IT ISN'T. MWAHAHAHAA....okay....let's just get back on track.... The team began trekking down a steep slope which went on forever. Around them was complete desert which appeared to be impossible since Mexico was never a desert. Suddenly, the two warriors armed with battleaxes attacked them. "We can handle this" said Tronfan as he absorbed the power of the ground and charged the warriors. The warriors blasted all of them away with their geokinesis. Ancy used his laser vision to blast them but the warriors dodged it with great agility. Charbel transformed into FrostDragon and tried to freeze them but the earth wall shielded them from it. "We can't beat these guys" said Finnal as Neptun. He transformed the ground into crystal land which caused the earth wall to crumble. Ancy transformed into Waterflush using Neptun's crystallokinesis. Waterflush transformed into a crystal alien. Waterflush charged at the two warriors. The crystal that were created out of the body hit the fighters who were thrown back to the slope. After this, the guys ran as fast as they could a place safe. As they ran, they saw a giant temple in front of them. Like those which appeared in Indiana Jones movie though much more bloodier and higher. They ascended towards the top of the temple hoping to find food and water. "Crap! They are after us!" Weirdo shouted and he blasted balls of darkness at the two warriors that had attacked him before. He grabbed all of them in a sphere of darkness and teleported them to the top of the temple. Kross summoned hailstorms and tornadoes to kept the two warriors there. Rocketslug said "You should done that earlier" Weirdo did not say a thing. Suddenly, the tribal warriors ambushed them. They ran. Suddenly, the warriors summoned lightning and blasted at all of them. Separating eight of them into fours. They sprinted as fast as they could but the warriors kept on ambushing. "It's a trap!" shouted Charbel. He teleported himself down to the ground along with the others. They fought the warriors who appeared out of nowhere. They defeated nearly all of them. Suddenly, Rocketslug noticed something. Where's Turu and Ancy? Rocketslug using his powers of mediumship compelled the dead Aztecan warriors to fight the warriors. The ghostly figures halted the tribal warriors and fought them. Turu as Dreadskull shouted "RUN! We'll handle this" "Stop playing hero!" said Ancy as Shiftshaft "We have to run!" Dreadskull blasted the dark illusion to keep them under his illusion. Ancy transformed his hands into hammers and crushed them. (ooh...that's gonna hurt) Before they could fly down the temple, a brilliant figure stopped them. The figure transformed into a man. His hands were cold as frost. His eyes were flaring like sunrise. He was terrifying to behold. Ancy and Turu both shocked and stunned looked at the figure. His eyes put both of them under a trance making them sleep. The two warriors bowed under this figure. The man looked at the others on the ground. In one wave, the earth crumbled and trapped the others underneath it. "Great, who is he?" asked Kross. Rocketslug shivered "WE ARE TRAPPED IN AN EARTH TOMB...HELP!!!!!!!" "HELP!!!!" screamed the others. Suddenly, Weirdo stepped and said "Quiet, we are in the middle of desert with no people. No one will help us" "What are they going to do with Ancy and Turu" asked Finnal. "Human Sacrifice" replied Weirdo. Rocketslug asked "They are from the Land of Ooo?" *Adventure Time song plays* "No." answered Weirdo. "They are from Hogwarts?" asked Rocketslug. Charbel asked "Users from MLP?" "No!!!!" "From CSI: Miami?" Kross asked. "NO!" Tronfan asked "ICarly?" "NO!" "Ray 10?" asked Finnal. "NO!" "Then what the heck is it?" "They are Aztecs" "I knew that!" said Rocketslug. "Knew what?" asked Kross. He answered "That they were from Adventure Time" Kross facepalmed. I don't really know how because monster wolves don't really facepalm. Especially the ones that looked like those from Generator Rex. "...so, who was the guy that tranquillize Ancy and Turu" "Finn and Jake!" shouted Rocketslug. "NO!!" Weirdo replied "Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli!" "Tla what?" asked Kross. "Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli" Weirdo said again "The Aztec god of morning star" "Like MIchael Morningstar!" said Charbel. Weirdo answered "Yes" "So, what's he gonna do to both of them" asked Kross. "Like I had said Human Sacrifice" Weirdo told them. ---- "What's going on" Turu groaned. He was in a dim litted prison chained to the ground. Ancy woke up later "Oh god, where are we?" "That guy made us fall asleep" said Turu. Ancy looked around "Crap, we are imprisoned" Ancy began using his laser vison on the chains but it did not work. He transformed into Waylighter and tried blast his way out. Ancy groaned "This isn't working!!!!" Turu transformed into Prisma and blasted it with LIGHT! Hallelujah! They are .....still trapped. Hopeless, enough, they began to blast their way out. Someone heard their thrashing. The figure levitated and peered into the prison cell. The man's smile was like a Cheshire Cat. His teeth gleamed like newly fallen snow. Turu annoyed with how, the man looked blasting him with light energy (he has Hero Force). The man transformed the light energy into a sound energy blasted it at the two prisoners. The sound was like a piano dropping from space. "You are going to be my breakfast" he said pointing at Ancy. He turned to Turu. "You are going to be my dinner" "What about lunch?" Turu gulped. "Your pathetic friends" the man grinned as he flew away. "Great" muttered Ancy as he tried to get out again. ---- "Uh...." Kross looked at the others to find some hope of being alive. The oxygen was slowly draining away. they have to do something. "We have to do something" Tronfan uttered as he absorbed the earth. He tried to punch his way through but failed. Rocketslug strained but transformed into Shadow Hand. He turned intangible and phased through the earth. There, he used his dark flare and disintergrated the barrier that covers them. The others rushed out of the walls. Suddenly, the two warriors saw them. They jumped down from the temple and charged at them. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Rocketslug shouted until he disintegrated both of them. He was still in Shadow Hand form. The two warriors were transformed into dust and disappeared. The god of dawn looked at the boys coming to temple. He grinned himself and suddenly with a click from his hands. Earthen walls appeared out of nowhere into a form of a labyrinth. "Crud" muttered Weirdo Guy. He tried to blast down to the walls but it deflected. Suddenly, inscriptions appeared on the labyrinth walls. "The Property of Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli!" spelled out Finnal Anto "That's even worse than spelling Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer" Rocket raised an eyebrow. "No offense" Finnal replied. He walked upwards to see if there was a way to solve this labyrinth since there wasn't any. Most do find labyrinths very a-MAZE-ing. Get it?? I hope you did. Because I don't even know how do go. ---- "Finally!" Ancy spoke as he defeated all the warriors and got out of the temple complex. Turu transformed into Dreadskull. He summon shades/ghosts from the temple after the warriors poppoed out of nowhere. Pretty much a big deal. Ancy transformed into ChamAlien. He used his tongue to throw all the warriors to the wall. Ancy and Turu ran way as fast as they could. ---- "UGHHHH! Nothing's working" groaned Charbel as he bumped into another wall. He tried to fly but the walls kept elevating along with him. Suddenly, the labyrinth began to shift and the stairs appeared. Kross transformed into Fire Fusion. He began shape-shift his tentacle into a crystal ball and crashed into the wall destroying a chain of walls. The boy transformed back and ran. "Are we going to be okay????" Finnal asked. Kross smiled "We are definitely gonna be okay" Three minutes later, "WE ARE NOT GONNA BE OKAY!!!!!" Kross muttered when golems began to rise out of the ground. Tronfan absorbed the earth and rammed against the golems but it was not hard enough to throw them down. He groaned at the pain. "It was better when Kevin did it" muttered Tron. He transformed into Lucky Clover. This time, he absorbed the life force of the golem and blasted it against the other golems who all fell down. Kross saw something strange. They were made of clay. So...they can..be.... "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!" Theme Song screamed. The golems were completely shattered. Meanwhile, "This is not good" Turu spoke as the god of dawn looked coldly at him. He froze Turu in a block of ice. He grinned when Ancy tried to run away only to be put a tomb of ice. Tla smiled and gestured his followers "I want the blood of those two at the rising of the sun, you must not fail me" The warriors armed with sonic guns. They put the frozen bodies of Ancy and Turu on the sacrificial stone awaiting the rising sun. The ice began to melt. One of the warriors took out an obsidian dagger stained with blood. Suddenly, the lightning crashed down abruptly halting the ritual. Turu and Ancy woke up. "Crud, where am I?" Ancy touched the smooth cold stone. Then he saw the warrior with the dagger. He managed to avoid the dagger which was so close to his heart. Turu transformed into Gigasaur and slammed down creating an earthquake around the vicinity. The obsidian dagger slided across the edge of the temple along with Ancy. "Shiftshaft!" Ancy transformed and slammed the warrior with his transformed hammer hand. After the Defeat of the Golems "Phew!" said Finnal. Kross smiled "We have to save.......who were they again?" "Ancy and Turu" Rocketslug spoke. Charbel smiled "Handle that to me" He motioned the others to touch his hand. Suddenly, they teleported to the top of the temple. Charbel strained with the pain. "You okay?" asked Devastator (W.G). Charbel managed to smile "I...am..fine" Devastator blasted the warriors with fire and summoned demonic minions. Suddenly, an obsidian dagger was thrown. Kross looked at the thrower. He was Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli. "Again, more confusing than Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer" Kross joked. Rocketslug glared and summoned spirits at Kross who shrugged them off. The god looked at the others. He had a ball of ice on one hand and a ball of light on the other. He threw the ball of ice down causing the entire temple to become cold. Kross glared at him, well obviously he can do better than that. "Atmokinesis" Kross summoned a snowstorm while the god teleported away and fought hand to hand combat with the monster wolf. "Fire Fusion!" Kross transformed and blasted the god with fire. Rocketslug and Turu as Heat Wave and Gigasaur attacked along with Kross. Ancy, Finnal, Charbel, Tronfan and Weirdo worked on destroying the temple. "Tron!" Weirdo shouted. As Telemental, Tron strained to move the temple's foundation nearly causing it crumble. Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli grinned and blasted ice at Kross, Turu and Rocketslug freezing them. "You won't win, I am a god............AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Suddenly, the earth began to swallow the temple. The others began to run. Tron grabbed Kross, Turu and Rocketslug's frozen bodies. The temple's loud crumble could be heard as it gets pulled into the whirlpool. Later.... "What just happened" asked Charbel. Finnal smiled "Dunno" "Did Tla--whatever his name is called got killed" asked Charbel again. Finnal groaned "I DON'T --OW!" The sheet of paper hit his face. He looked at it. Ancy and the group came around him looking at the paper. "What does it say" questioned Tronfan. They who defeated the morning star, shall pay the price (THE END!!!!!) Category:M.E.G.A. Category:Episodes in M.E.G.A. Category:Episodes